livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Liv Rooney
Olivia "Liv" Rooney is one of the main characters in the Disney Channel original series, Liv and Maddie. She is 16 years old and the famous identical twin sister of Maddie and she is the oldest of the Rooney Kids. Liv also has two younger brothers and two parents who work at her school. She is a television star whose show just ended. She returns home from filming her TV series in Hollywood to her family in Wisconsin. When she comes back, she becomes a bit more popular due to attending the same public high school as her siblings which, little to her knowing, is a huge problem for Maddie. The twins seem to be polar opposites. Liv is more of a girly girl, compared to Maddie. She seems to be a little full of herself and doesn't pay a lot of attention to others, but her heart is in the right place. It is shown that she loves Maddie deeply, along with the rest of her family. She is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Personality Liv Rooney is perky, energetic, and is very into fashion. Liv loves acting and singing and is very confident when asked to do either of them. She always puts her family and friends first, and even when she messes up when trying to help them, she always has the best intentions at heart (as seen in Twin-A-Rooney and various other episodes). She is sweet, graceful, often sees the good in everyone, and gives everyone a fair chance, even if they are usually are a bad person (as shown in Steal-A-Rooney). Liv is also very outgoing and loves to talk, particulary about herself. Liv can be a bit self-centered and sometimes has a little too much pride in her talent (as seen in Twin-A-Rooney) but only because she has such a strong love for what she does and she always means well. Biography Background Liv loves fashion, music, and dancing. She also is really good at singing. Physical Appearance Liv has blonde hair, green eyes, and light skin, just like her twin. Liv is often seen wearing outfits that are a lot more on the fancier side. She wears skirts, dresses, cardigans, peplum tops, and shirts with girly designs. She doesn't usually wear simple clothing like her twin sister, Maddie. She dresses nicely with cute tops and skirts. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Liv can be incredibly kind to her twin sister Maddie and other people as shown in lots of episodes. She is also helpful to people. She is secretly a genius, as revealed in Brain-A-Rooney. She is good at driving because she got her drivers license in Switch-A-Rooney. Liv is a go getter. Weaknesses She can be very stubborn sometimes when it comes to listening to others and takes matters into her own hands even though she has the right intentions. She also isn't very good at pretending to be Maddie as much as she thinks. Liv sometimes goes too overboard with exciting things, so that causes problems. Relationships 'Family' Maddie Rooney (Twin Sister, Best Friend) Liv and Maddie are twin sisters and best friends. Like most siblings, they fight and argue at times, but they always get over it and make up in the end. In 2nd grade, they made an art project together. On the art project, had the words: Sisters by chance. Friends by choice. In Twin-A-Rooney, the twins argued thinking that it was best for Liv to move back to Hollywood and live with Aunt Dina. Connecting to this argument, Maddie explains to Liv about how she had a crush on Diggie and wanted him to go to the dance with her, but told Liv not to do anything to help her, Liv ignores. She wanted to help Maddie out, so she pretended to be her and asked Diggie out for her. The art project they made together made them remember why they were best friends. These two will do anything to make things right for each other. Whether it's the right thing to do, or the wrong. They may be very different, but they always put their differences aside and help each other out. (See: Liv and Maddie (relationship)) Joey Rooney (Younger brother) Liv seems to be close with Joey. He sometimes helps Liv out, for example, in school when their parents came. Like siblings they like to tease each other, in Twin-A-Rooney Joey exposed about Liv pretending to be Maddie during the family meeting after Liv thought that she got away with it. See (Liv and Joey (relationship)) for more information. Parker Rooney (Brother) Liv really cares about Parker as shown in Sleep-A-Rooney she also thought he (and Joey) grew up while she was gone. Karen Rooney (Mother) Liv cares about her mother but she thinks she is no actress, she also helps her as shown in Sleep-A-Rooney. Pete Rooney (Father) Liv and her father Pete Rooney do not interact much but Liv missed him when she was in Hollywood and hugged him when she arrived. 'Friends' Diggie (Friend) When Diggie and Liv first meet, she gets confused by the way he talks. He explained why he talked like a sports announcer, making Liv understand. Afterwards, Liv gets Diggie to announce how he would introduce her. When he did, she smiled and glanced at Maddie, saying "Um, approved." Ocean (Friend) When Ocean was first set up to be Liv's friend by Maddie, Liv was pretty upset. After forgiving Maddie, Liv learned that her and Ocean have a lot in common and the two became good friends. Quotes Twin-A-Rooney Team-A-Rooney Sleep-A-Rooney Steal-A-Rooney Kang-A-Rooney Skate-A-Rooney Dodge-A-Rooney Sweet 16-A-Rooney Fa La La La-A-Rooney Switch-A-Rooney Move-A-Rooney Trivia *After Sing It Loud! Liv got offered more acting opportunities in other shows and movies, but declined, because she wanted to spend more time with her family, which she hasn't seen personally in 4 years. *In Hollywood, Liv stayed with Karen's sister, Dena. *She is a very talented singer and actress. *Liv can (sort of) pretend to be her sister Maddie Rooney. *She is more of a girly-girl compared to Maddie. *Liv can be selfish at times but does it because she cares about her family. *Liv's best friend is Maddie. *Since Liv is currently 16, she probably left for Hollywood when she was 11. *It is unknown why Liv and her twin Maddie got blonde hair, while her parents and brothers have brown/black hair. *According to her, she has a huge scar from when Maddie hit her with a curling iron after she tried to curl Maddie's hair (Twin-A-Rooney). *Liv has a tendency to sing her sentences when she's excited. *She doesn't sleep in bags (Team-A-Rooney). *She is a talented artist (Team-A-Rooney). *Liv didn't know that her Great-Gran died. *When the girls pretend to be one another, they refer to it as a "Switch-a-Rooney"; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. Switch-a-Rooney fun fact *When Liv was in Hollywood, she dated a pro skateboarder named Miller White; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com.Liv and Miller dating fun fact *Liv's first public performance was at the Stevens Point town tree lighting ceremony; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. Liv's first performance fun fact *In grade school, Liv starred as "Mandy the Singing Muffler" in a television ad for a local muffler shop in Stevens Point, Wisconsin; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. Mandy the Muffer Girl fun fact *The first time the girls pretended to be each other was when they were six; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. Liv and Maddie pretending to be each other fun fact *Liv's real name is Olivia; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie?game on DisneyChannel.com. Liv's first name fun fact *Liv talks to Karen at her locker every morning. *Liv has had a long distance relationship with Miller. *In between seasons of Sing It Loud!, Liv starred in a movie called The Skateboard Bandit. *Liv can do a believable Australian accent (Kang-A-Rooney). *Her character's name on Sing It Loud! was Stephanie Einstein. (Brain-A-Rooney) *She sings the words "Sing It Loud" in a lot of episodes. *People thought she was dumb in real life because her character was dumb. *In (Sweet 16-A-Rooney) it is revealed that Liv is the older twin as she was born on the 5th and Maddie was born on the 6th. *When they were little, Liv pretended to be Maddie and Maddie pretended to be Liv, then Karen would write their names in permantent marcker on their foreheads. This was revealed in Are You Live or Maddie? *She passed her driving test and got her lisence in Switch-A-Rooney. *Sometimes when she's really excited she says 'Yaysie'. *She's a typical girly-girl. *Her style is mostly sparkles and ruffles, simple but cute. *She thought Kylie was a nice person, but then she realized she was a bad person when she stole sunglasses from the mall (Steal-A-Rooney). *Ocean is one of her best friends. *She gives Maddie advice about boys. *Liv is usually seen wearing high-heels. *In Skate-A-Rooney, it is referenced that in-between seasons, Liv filmed a movie called "The Skateboard Bandit". *In Move-A-Rooney, it is revealed that Liv has an irrational fear of bugs. *Liv seems to be a Miggie shipper because she got excited when Maddie said that she and Diggie are offically a couple and believes they're meant to be together; and she even mentioned it. (Move-A-Rooney) Gallery References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Rooney Family Category:Basketball Players Category:Sing It Loud!